Raijin Saga: Earth's New Defenders
by Kit Darkmoon
Summary: Just when peace was finally settling into Trunks life an unexpected person crashes into the newly rebuilding West City, And with them comes new foes. My first fanfic, read and review.


Hiya Kit here. Okay to start off I dont own any of the original Dbz characters they are property to Akira Toriyama.

Secondly this is my first fanfic (I was inspired after watching a marathon of DBZ) I've ever written so please be gentle with your reviews ^.^. Also forgive me if I got something wrong in the DBZ universe I tried to do as much research as best I could(also I am a fan of the show but I'm not a seasoned fan yet). Hope you enjoy this little venture maybe in the future I'll write more.

Raijin Saga: Earth's New Defenders

It had been four years since the androids were destroyed, one since Cell's. Still the world was recovering from that nightmare, even after the androids were destroyed it still took many people to accept the fact that they didn't have to run or hide anymore. But slowly the people united together bringing each other out of their terror and rebuilding their destroyed cities.  
>The first city to begin rebuilding was the once grand metropolis West City. It was the owner of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Brief, that began the process to begin the renovation of the city. Her son Trunks loyally by her side helping her with the construction and support. Though during this time of peace the city would see another event begin to unfold.<p>

The earth trembled as a loud thundering crash echoed through the ruined buildings of West City. Quickly Trunks appeared at the source of the incident and was relieved to see that it had also happened in an already abandoned part of the city so no one was hurt, at least he hoped. 'I hope this isn't another attack, and so soon after the androids had been destroyed..' he thought darkly as he flew to the site. What he found only seemed to confirm his fears. Below him a large crater sat gaping and in the middle of the carter sat a small slim pod. As he drew closer to the pod he noticed that it looked badly damaged though whether it was from the crash or was the cause of it he was unsure.

Smoke slowly began to creep off the damaged vessel, small sparks emitting occasionally from exposed areas. Inside its occupant, a young platinum haired woman, began to stir from the initial shock, groaning in mild pain. She began mashing onto unresponsive buttons though all that resounded was loud error sounds. Sighing softly the woman leaned back surveying the small closet like cabin space around her with ice blue orbs.  
>"Guess I'll just have to open the door up manually…" she muttered. Suddenly though her vision began to blur and her head felt light, even worse smoke was starting to fill the cabin.<p>

Standing only feet away Trunks glimpsed movement inside the pod, as he curiously peered towards the windows. Softly his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of someone banging inside the pod. Before he could help the trapped passenger he felt a sudden spike in power emit from the craft then the door blow off in a bright burst of light. Shielding his eyes from the blast Trunks watched as smoke coiled out of the pod followed by a small slim hand griping the rim. He gasped as a slim young woman emerged from the pod. She had long platinum hair trailing down her back and was dressed in black pants and military style jacket with silver shoulder plates and dark blue cape.  
>Stumbling away from the pod the woman tried to get her eyes to focus, she had to get away from the pod before it self destructs. Just as she began to feel her body slip from under her then did a purple haired stranger appear in front of her blurred sight.<br>"No..get away..it's going to…blow." she said weakly to her rescuer.  
>" I figured that. Don't worry though I'm here to help." Trunks said as he looked down at the mysterious young woman.<br>Leaping into the air he took off just as the craft exploded wracking the air with it's shockwaves.  
>"Thank you." the woman said weakly looking up to him her oddly slit crystal blue eyes locked with his dark blue ones before she fell unconscious in his arms.<br>Tristan silently looked over her form, before he didn't notice her outfit was torn and ripped in many places and dried blood was stained all over. As he held her he felt an odd wetness at her side, lifting his hand he saw the unmistakable crimson color of blood.  
>' Damn, your really hurt, what happened to you?' he thought as he hurried to his home. 'And just who are you?'<p>

Blearily Dracia opened her eyes blinking them a few times to adjust to the dim light. "Where am I?" she thought as her weight shifted on a soft mattress. 'A bed…Last I remember was..' " That stranger!" she exclaimed sitting up suddenly. Just as she did though she suddenly wished she hadn't as her nerves began to burn and throb on her side causing her to wince painfully.  
>" Whoa now calm down." came a females voice.<br>Warily Dracia turned towards the voice she had heard beside her. Sitting there was an older woman with short green hair.  
>" Hi there. I'm Bulma, you don't have to worry I won't hurt you. Your safe. Please lay down now before you open up your wounds." Bulma said smiling softly.<br>Obediently Dracia nodded and gently laid back down. " I am Dracia Bright. Commander of the prison vessel Tartarus. I owe you my life and thank you for your help."  
>Bulma blinked in surprise as Dracia introduced herself and thanked her. Really she was surprised to hear the young woman speak so formally and respectfully to her, even more she was surprised to hear she was a commander of a ship, yet she looked younger than Trunks, she had to be at least nineteen or twenty. " You don't owe us anything. For now you need to rest. Tomorrow you can tell us about how you got so roughed up, I know Trunks sure is curious about it."<br>Dracia nodded closing her eyes as Bulma stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind her.

Trunks walked through the Capsule Corporation hall carrying a tray of food. Stopping at a door he knocked a few times then opened it slowly.  
>" Hey, mom thought you may be hungry so I brought you something to eat." he said as he enter though his voice trailed when he saw the room was vacant.<br>He sighed softly as he looked around the room that Dracia had been in but now stood empty, the bed neatly made. Noticing the window was open Trunks laid the tray down on the small end table and walked over to it peering out. Not far out from the building was Dracia sitting cross legged on the ground her cape and shoulder pads stripped off and lay folded neatly beside her.  
>Jumping out of the window Trunks floated down to the ground. As he neared Dracia he realized she was sitting in a meditating stance and to his surprise hovering above the ground.<br>"Excuse me Miss. Bright?" Trunks called as he walked towards Dracia.  
>"It's Dracia, not Miss. Bright." she said without breaking her stance. Opening her eyes Dracia uncrossed her legs and turned to Trunks. "You are the one who rescued me. I owe you my life, Trunks is it?"<br>" Yes. And you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I could help."  
>"What happened here?" Dracia asked as she turned back to the newly reforming city. "It looks like you had a war here."<br>" You could say that." Trunk's said then explained to Dracia about the Androids tyrannical rein. "Now we're just starting to rebuild. What about you? What happened to you?"  
>Dracia stood quiet for a long while her head bowed low, then she spoke her voice quiet. "We were compromised, my ship and crew. My vessel, Tartarus, was scheduled to take some prisoners to one of our detention planets. But something went wrong. Somehow one of our inmates had gotten free and over powered the security bots and freed other prisoners. Once they were free it didn't take them long to destroy the rest of the bots then cause chaos aboard the ship. We tried hard to subdue them but my crew was small, most consisting of the bots, and worse yet the one to get out first was a very dangerous and powerful person. I tried my best to get control of my ship but soon even I was over powered. As a last ditch effort I had my remaining crew abandon ship and set it to self destruct then escaped into a pod myself. Unlike my crew my pod released to late and was caught up in the explosion, the impact must of knocked me off course sending me here instead." As Dracia finished a dark thought crossed her mind. 'I only hope I was the only one who landed here.'<p>

Elsewhere far away another pod like Dracia's landed on earth, though this one was deep in the mountains. Emerging from the fallen craft was a young man with spiked platinum hair and ice blue eyes, wrapped around his waist was a brown tail. A wicked smile crossed his face as he looked around where his pod had fallen.  
>"Free at last!" he yelled raising his arms high above him as he did. Lowering them he began to laugh madly. "And it looks like I found a new place to have some fun."<br>As he finished talking two more pods flew through the air landing with a loud crash nearby.

"My you have been through a lot haven't you?" Bulma asked as Dracia sat on her bed ravenously eating the breakfast Tristan had brought to her. After she was finish Dracia nodded.  
>"It's a risk I took as commander of my ship." she said defiantly then her head sunk. "I just wish I knew what went wrong."<br>"Don't worry now. You are here to stay for as long as you want." Bulma said.  
>Dracia blinked surprised by the generosity being showed to her. "Thank you very much but I have troubled you both enough."<br>"Nonsense." Bulma said waving her hand. "Trunks agrees with me, don't you son?"  
>"Of course mother. Really Dracia it's no trouble." Trunks said looking to Dracia.<br>Falling silent for a few moments Dracia then nodded. "Thank you but I can't let you help me without returning the favor."  
>"Alright deal. In fact you can help Trunks with the rebuilding." Bulma said then stood up. "But only after your injuries are healed. Now why don't you get some rest." with that Bulma and Trunks both left Dracia to rest. After the two left Dracia lay back down and stared at the ceiling before drifting back into sleep.<p>

By the next few days Dracia was fully healed and started helping Trunks with the rebuilding of West City. At first Trunks was unsure that Dracia could handle the hard work, her frame was smaller and she looked to have little muscle. But once he saw her dig into the debris those thoughts quickly left his mind as he watched surprisingly as Dracia kept a steady and even pace with those around her and more-so kept pace with Trunks himself.  
>By the end of the day Trunks and his crew had cleared most of the street they were currently working on and after finishing up for the day and as the last of the crew left Trunks and Dracia were the only two left.<br>Trunks tossed a drink to Dracia then the two sat down for the first time since they started to work this morning.  
>"You were a great help." Trunks said as he drank down half of his can.<br>"I'm glad to of helped, it's the least I could do." Dracia said guzzling down her drink then set the empty can down.  
>"It's more then enough." Trunks said. "You are quite the person though Dracia, I must say."<br>"Oh?" Dracia asked though she feared what he said next.  
>"You move much faster then normal people and you can even keep up with me. Your wounds also healed a lot faster then normal and you were hovering above the ground." he paused then finished. "Now that I think of it. You used an energy blast on your pod door. Not many know how to harness their energy here."<br>"Well I've always been a bit abnormal." Dracia said chuckling and held up her hand silencing any questions. "On my planet I've always been faster and stronger then most people my age. I even have an innate ability to harness energy and where I come from that is an odd ability. Beside myself there was only one other person that could harness the same energy. "As Dracia finished she looked around warily then said in a hushed tone. "You may also think I'm crazy but I can also fly."  
>Trunks raised his eyebrow as Dracia finished amused by her tone. At his look Dracia took it to mean he didn't believe her and her eyes narrowed.<br>" I really can. I'll show you." she said then closed her eyes and slowly began to rise up into the air. Once she was high enough Dracia stopped and opened her eyes looking down to Trunks. "See I-Trunks?" she called as Trunks had disappeared.  
>"Well you can can't you." Came his wry voice from behind her.<br>Dracia jumped turning then stared at Trunks. "You can too?"  
>Trunks laughed at her surprise and nodded. "Ever since I can remember." he said smiling.<p>

Below in the shadows a strange figure watched the two people above the rooftops. Emerging from the shadows was a short bald man with blood red eyes. A dark grin spread over his face as he looked up at Dracia.  
>"Found you." he said his voice as dark as his grin. Stepping back into the shadows the mysterious stranger disappeared.<p>

Silently Dracia stood in a wide field outside of West City. Her eyes were closed as she stood there then suddenly they flashed open and as they did her body shimmered in a flash of light then her form split in two. Smiling Dracia turned to her mirror self and nodded, her double doing the same.  
>Both took a fighting stance eyeing each other warily both waiting to see who would move first. With a flash of movement the double was the first to make her move and soon the two were sparring swiftly.<br>High above oblivious to Dracia was Trunks. He watched in mild curiosity as the sparring match continued. Against herself she was fairing well enough, countering her doubles blows and advancing skillfully when she could offensively. But even so both still took their intended blows and within a few short minutes both paused in their attacks jumping away from one another.  
>'She isn't to bad a fighter. I wonder what other tricks she can pull out.' he thought smiling wryly as again Dracia began to spar her double, this time Dracia starting offensively.<br>When Dracia and her double took another break Trunks decided to fly down landing just a few feet away from her.  
>" Was wondering when you were gong to join us." Dracia said with a small grin as she turned towards Trunks her double suddenly disappearing.<br>" You knew I was here?"  
>" Not at first. Saw you when I dodged an attack." she paused. Eyeing Trunks carefully. "Were you needing something?" she finished her crystal blue orbs slanting mischievously.<br>"No. Just sensed the energy and came to check it out. Have to say I'm not surprised to see you."  
>Dracia shrugged and turned to where her belongings were and grabbed a capsule. With a soft click she tossed the capsule beside her and flopped onto the ground next to a small cooler that appeared.<br>"Drink?" she asked grabbing a soda can for herself.  
>"Sure." he said sitting down next to Dracia. " I take it your side is healed?"<br>" Good enough. I've been letting myself lag really though." Picking out a can she tossed it to him. " I must say your mother has some very interesting gadgets."  
>Chuckling softly Trunks nodded his head. " You should see what my gramps can dish up."<br>After a few minutes of peaceful silence Dracia finished her drink and stood up beginning to stretch her muscles.  
>"Hey Trunks?" she called coyly glancing over to him.<br>"Hmm?"  
>" You wanna spar?"<br>Curiously his eyebrows raised as he looked to her. "Spar?" he asked his tone curious. "What makes you think I would spar?"  
>Smiling slyly Dracia shrugged. "Never mind then." she said turning away from him. Sighing she stepped forward a few feet. With a soft giggle Dracia's form faded from sight and disappeared behind Trunks her body now low to the ground and her leg stretched out ready to slam into Trunks side.<br>Quickly though Trunks had sensed her behind him and quickly blocked the attack with his arms. Warily he looked to Dracia and saw she had a wry smile on her face. Again she tried to swing an attack and again Trunks blocked it.  
>In just a few minutes Trunks fell for Dracia's bait and soon the two were quickly beginning to attack one another. To Trunks surprise he noticed Dracia was easily keeping up with him just like in the city. What even more surprised him was the way she fought, so determined and smooth yet feral.<br>'She's doesn't even act as if she's trying hard. Just acting as if it's a game.' he thought as he dodge a few quick jabs and winced as one kick contacted with his lower back. Shaking his head he chuckled as she went to land another kick but instead he caught her leg in mid air and swung her body around then let go of her sending her form slamming into the ground and tumbling.  
>Dracia didn't let the minor fall harm her and quickly flipped onto her feet. Crouching low to the ground she paused gathering her energy around her. Before Trunks could react Dracia pounced at him releasing her energy just enough to give a slight boost of power to speed towards him.<p>

Late afternoon soon found Dracia and Trunks both laying on the ground panting from the continuous spar match they held all day. Both were beaten and bruised yet nether seemed to bothered by it. Instead the two just stared up into the slowly darkening sky trying to catch their breaths.  
>"Your not to bad." Dracia said looking over to Trunks. "Really wasn't sure about you."<br>Trunks tried to chuckle but quickly forced it away as his tired body screamed at the sudden movement. " I guess I should say the same to you. You don't look like a fighter."  
>Softly she chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first to notice. It's my advantage." she said winking to him slyly. " I noticed though, you were holding back your true strength."<br>At her remark Trunks fell silent averting his eyes. When he opened his mouth to say something Dracia stopped him.  
>"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm just glad I finally got to meet someone stronger then me."<br>Just as Dracia was about to say something further a loud explosion broke the calm around them. Both were up on their feet, fatigue disappearing instantly, looking towards the city, streaming through the skyline were two pillars of smoke. Quickly Dracia and Trunks leapt into the air taking off towards the city to investigate the sudden disturbance.

As they neared the pillars of smoke Dracia gasped as before them stood an apartment building on fire. Both stopped, Trunks looking around as a small group of people standing below in awe.  
>"Damn it. Trunks get those people make sure their far enough away." Dracia called as she flew towards the burning building.<br>"What are you- Dracia!" Trunks said as she flew into the building. Quickly Trunks went to the awestruck crowd and hurried them to call for help. Then flew towards the building. Before he could get to close a blast of energy exploded from the side and Dracia flew out two people clinging to her. Hurriedly Trunks flew to her and helped her to the ground. As they touched the ground Dracia let lose her charges as she broke into a fit of coughing.  
>Once she cleared her lungs she smiled wryly to Trunks. "I'm ok. Sorry if I worried you. I could barely feel their energy so I knew I had to get to them fast."<br>"Are you sure? You were in there a good bit." he said holding her steady. " I wonder what happened."  
>"I dunno but-" Suddenly a bright beam of energy headed straight towards Trunks from behind. Crying out Dracia grabbed Trunks and threw him out of the way. With a yelp of pain the beam crashed into her side, a white hot wave of pain jolted through her as the energy collided with her. Dracia grunted painfully as she turned towards the source of the attack. Behind her stood two short men dressed in blue jumpsuits. Dracia quickly remembered the blue uniform for the convicts of her ship. These two criminals somehow managed to escape the ships destruction.<br>" Hehehe. Look Raman. Isn't that the captain of our prison?" One of the men chuckled wickedly.  
>" I do believe your right Pocky." said Raman. " Perhaps we should see if she was worthy for her rank."<br>Suddenly in a flash of blue Pocky and Raman charged at Dracia. Easily she dodged the first man and just as the second went to land an attack Trunks appeared in front of Dracia and grabbed the mans fist as it flew towards it's mark. Squeezing the balled hand Trunks stared down at the squat man.  
>" You two must of never been told you shouldn't hit woman." Trunks said his blue eyes staring coldly into the others mans grey eyes. Raman's eyes winced as Trunks squeezed his hand. Suddenly though his free hand charged a small ball of energy and swung at him.<br>Letting go of Raman Trunks dodged the attack. Soon he and Dracia stood back to back staring down each of the men.  
>Without a word their opponents charged at the two each of men sizing them up. In flashes of yellow and blue energy the opponents attacked with all their energy yet even at the costly expense neither Dracia nor Trunks seemed worn out.<br>Huffing flatly Raman gathered a one last attempt for a large ball of energy. Though instead of throwing it at Dracia or Trunks he instead aimed for the small group of people gathering below.  
>As Raman let loose his attack both Trunks and Dracia called out and quickly got in front of the blast and gathering up a wall of their energy to push against the larger.<br>Strenuously the two managed to throw the attack back into the sky. Once sure the that there was no more danger they turned back towards where Raman and Pocky were. During the blast though the two left quickly and cleared their traces of energy, scattering them around.

"Damn them to the thirteen hells." Dracia spat as she landed next to Trunks on a nearby roof.  
>" You know 'em?" Trunks asked.<br>" Two of the prisoners on my ship."  
>"Ah. Think any others landed here?"<br>" I dunno. I hope not." Dracia said lowering her head.  
>Once the two had rested for a few minutes they flew down to the apartment that was in flames and made sure that it didn't cause any more trouble to the buildings around it.<p>

Later that day when Dracia excused herself to go to bed she lay awake in the dark of her room staring at the ceiling, something bothered her about today's encounter though she couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
>The next few days seemed to drag on as Dracia searched the city for any traces of Raman and Pocky but to no avail.<br>The two must be keeping quiet since their first attack. Though it wouldn't stay quiet for much longer.  
>After a whole week went by since the first encounter Dracia and Trunks were deep into the cities clean up process when a loud thundering roar screamed through the city streets. In an instant both Dracia and Trunks were alert and hovering now just over the city. As they scanned the city roof tops another roar screamed out and in the distance smoke rose into the south section. Quickly the two hurried towards the burning building and as they flew another explosion roared through the air and yet another pillar of smoke rose into the sky.<br>As the two neared the catastrophe a lone figure rose into the sky. As they neared the being Dracia noticed a familiar glimmer of platinum hair. Before them stood a young man with short platinum hair and slit ice blue eyes. Seeing him Dracia let out a stream of unfamiliar string of words as she realized who was floating before them.

"Hello sister." Raijin said a dark smile on his face as he looked towards Dracia and Trunks his ice blue eyes falling to Dracia's.  
>Trunks looked from Raijin and Dracia in mild shock. The two looked so much alike, he guessed they must be twins.<br>Dracia's eyes narrowed as she looked to her brother, she knew now what had been bothering her.  
>"Raijin…So you managed to survive the ship." she said staring at Raijin coldly.<br>"Yes dearest sister. To think you would leave your dear old brother to die. What have I done to deserve such treatment?" he called his words lashing invisible tendrils at Dracia.  
>She laughed her tone turning icy. " Don't play innocent Raijin. You were sentenced to death for your crimes."<br>"Crimes? I tried to protect you from those…people. And to show your gratitude you got me thrown into the Wardens."  
>"You killed our whole village! Our parents, our friends, all dead because of you!." she spat venomously at Raijin.<br>" Friends? What friends? The whole time we spent in that village we were outcast. You know everyone there hated us. Even our so called parents cared little and let the other children and villagers torment and hate us. And why? Just because we were different! After those damned people blamed you for a crime you didn't even do, they stoned you out of our home. You think I would sit by and let that happen? I gave them a quick death for their idiotic actions." Raijin said sounding hurt, though a chuckle followed.  
>Trunks gasped softly as he heard Raijin talk about the stoning. Looking to Dracia he saw a pained expression on her face.<br>"That doesn't give you the right to destroy the village. Never will I forgive you for what you did Raijin."  
>"I was afraid you would be like this. So be it." Raijin said. "But dearest sister. What will you do with me now? Especially in such an un-advanced alien world. The Wardens don't travel to much in this small solar system. It's why I came here." he finished chuckling coldly. "Will you still try to detain me?"<br>Dracia stood silent for a few moments her mind racing as she thought. She knew he was a criminal and she should detain him and keep him and the other two locked up. But that would mean an endless watch for the rest of her life. It also didn't feel right to attack him on such an alien world and unprovoked. He was also right about the Wardens. They never traveled through such young galaxies. So all her rules and codes were void here.  
>"Dracia?" Trunks said looking to her. His eyes saddened as he saw a dull helpless look in her odd crystal colored eyes. Turning he stood in between Dracia and her brother ready to defend her if he tried to attack.<br>" Well hello there. Are you an acquaintance of my sisters?" Raijin said curiously looking to Trunks, he hadn't even noticed him before.  
>" Yes I'm a friend. What do you want?" he said looking to Raijin his eyes narrowing.<br>"To talk to my sister. It has been a very long time since I last saw her."  
>" Well she doesn't seem to happy to see you. So why don't you go ahead and be on your way." Trunks said as he stood ready to defend if Raijin tried anything. Something in his gut told him to be on guard with him.<br>"I think I'll let her make that decision." Raijin said flatly.  
>Before Trunks said anything else Dracia grabbed his shoulder. Turning slightly Trunks looked back at her then flew to the side.<br>"I can't let you run loose Raijin. I know if I do you will cause havoc and this planet has seen far to much chaos already." Dracia said her slit crystal blue eyes coldly staring him down. "Now it's your choice to either agree or disagree." she finished crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.  
>" I knew you'd say that." Raijin said chuckling. " Now why would you humor me with cooperating? It's been a good while since our last match. What fifty years? I think you'll be quite surprised."<br>"Wait Dracia-"Trunks said stopping as Dracia turned her cold gaze to him, a smile tugging at her lips.  
>" Don't worry. I can take him on my own. Watch yourself." she said then glided to the grown below Raijin following her.<br>" You sound very confidant sister. I do hope your not just trying to bluff."  
>" No. Just calling yours." Dracia said and instantly disappeared reappearing in front of Raijin her fists flying at him. Stumbling from such a sudden attack Raijin blocked as many of the punches he could. Calling forth his energy Raijin pushed a wall of energy into Dracia fending herself as she stepped back. Not long after though Dracia began to counter his offense and pushed him back into defensive positions. Growling in annoyance Raijin leapt back and began shooting softball sized energy blasts at her. Dracia easily deflected his attacks again and soon got the upper hand again. Once she gained on him Dracia was sure he was about to give in when a sudden attack from below flew into her midsection painfully. Crying out in surprise more then pain Dracia doubled over.<br>Trunks called out as he saw Raman catch her in the gut and his chest grew tight as Dracia doubled over. "Lousy cheats!" he roared as he started to fiercely attack both Raman and Raijin, the two men taken back by the sudden attack from the earthling. For a good while Trunks held his own against the two men and soon Dracia jumped back into the fray. As Dracia lead Raijin away Trunks did the same for Raman, each one holding off their opponents.  
>Once far enough out of the city both Dracia and Tristan were now able to release even more energy against their attackers. As Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan he began to easily gain ground against Ramen. But as he did he sensed Dracia's energy had risen slightly but was getting weak fast and Raijin happily took her into bare defenses, Trunks saw Dracia take three continuous powerful attacks. Watching Raijin slam his fists into the top of Dracia's head his chest grew tight as he watched her eyes go blank and she fell to the ground unconscious.<p>

After laying a potent attack into Ramen, Trunks watched him fall to the ground then he quickly jumped in front of Raijin as he started towards Dracia's still form. Trunks instantly began to fight Raijin and pushed him into his weakened defenses but at the sight of his golden hair Raijin smiled wickedly. After taking two direct attacks Raijin caught the next one in his hand. Laughing darkly Raijin let lose his energy and to Trunks surprise he watched the young man power up to Super Saiyan. Though shocked by the sudden realization Trunks didn't let his offense down one moment and soon Raijin's smug smile was replaced by a look of annoyance and if he guessed right a slight trace of fear. Stopping himself from laughing Trunks released his full power, his golden hair growing slightly at the power increase. This Raijin wasn't expecting and instantly he felt Raijin's fear grow and as such he began to desperately search for a weakness or exploit some opening. But Trunks was no ordinary human this Raijin knew now and quickly he saw his opponents power waver slightly.  
>'Damn him!' Raijin thought as he was pushed once again into defense. 'Where is that blasted excuse for a sentient being, Pocky? He'll learn not to disobey with the help of his brother, Ramen.'<p>

Below the two contenders Dracia came to her nerves screaming at her as she tried to sit up. Crying out in pain Dracia flopped back onto her back, guessing a few of her ribs must have been broken.  
>As Trunks and Raijin fought above Dracia she was amazed to see both Trunks and Raijin's hair was the same golden color. 'But what happen to them? By the spirits! That power. Is it..Trunks?' Smiling to herself Dracia remembered their spar earlier and then had sensed he was holding back his true power but she'd never guessed it to be so much power he was suppressing. That in itself was hard even for her still. And her brother…he held back before. Now he hadn't. Cursing herself Dracia tried again to get up but again failed. Before she knew it though Trunks had defeated Raijin, his opponent just flat out running from the fight. He wanted to chase after his opponent but he stopped himself and quickly dashed to Dracia's side.<br>"Dracia please stop moving!" he scolded as he landed near her. " You'll only hurt yourself more."  
>"I'm s-sorry." she croaked. It took a lot out of her just to talk and it burned in white-hot pain, she guessed a rib must of punctured her lung.<br>"Shh. Don't speak. Damnit it Dracia…" he trailed genuine worry etched in his voice. As he looked over her he grew a pained expression seeing the damage done to her, blood trickled out of her nose and mouth one eyes was bloodied, bright red against her slit crystal blue eyes. His mood darkened as he guessed the same as her, she busted a lung. It amazed him at how she took such powerful blasts dead on and not be, well, dead.  
>Carefully Trunks picked up Dracia's body and hurried to his house.<p>

After assuring Trunks that Dracia will be fine she told him something she had noticed during surgery. When he asked her what it was she sighed not sure how to explain. During the surgery Bulma had noticed that Dracia bones were setting themselves even though Trunks had said he didn't set them.  
>" Her blood was even coagulating faster then normal. Even for a Saiyan that is quite odd. It's like her body is regenerating all by itself. Quite amazing really. And you say she does have Saiyan blood?"<br>" She must of mother. The guy we fought, her brother. He was even able to go Super Saiyan. He matched me until I powered up."  
>"Brother hmm? I don't know how she was able to survive those injuries because he was aiming to kill. Please be careful Trunks." Bulma said worry filling her eyes.<br>" Don't worry mother." Trunks said. Though he had to tell himself the same thing.  
>When Bulma left Trunks He quietly slipped into the room where Dracia was resting in.<br>At his entry he heard the soft rustle of blankets. Once he looked up Trunks saw Dracia's odd eyes faintly glowing in the low light.  
>"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He said sitting down next to her bed.<br>" No. I have been awake for little bit." Dracia said her voice was soft And she still sounded weak.  
>"Mom says You'll most likely be up and healed fully in a few days." he said trying to keep his anxiety clear from his features.<br>"I've no doubt. I'm sure your mother told you...That I wasn't normal." Dracia said hesitantly.  
>"She didn't have to tell me. I knew from the fight with your brother that your like me."<br>"Like you?" Dracia asked confused.  
>"Your a Saiyan. We'll I'm guessing Half-Saiyan. I'm Half-Saiyan too."<br>"What's a Saiyan?" Dracia asked perplexed.  
>"You don't-your parents never told you?"<br>"My parents never knew what I was."  
>Now it was Trunks turn to look perplexed. "How could-wait were they your birth parents?"<br>"Oh no. They found me and Raijin when we were babies. But still they were my parents..our parents.."  
>"I'm sorry," Trunks said, inwardly kicking himself as he saw her eyes dim sadly.<br>" No it's okay Trunks. You have a right to know. After all I am a guest here." She smiled softly. "I owe you my life again you know. You saved my life twice now."  
>"You don't owe me anything Dracia. I just want to see you get better. I'm going to let you get some rest now..I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Standing up Dracia caught his hand. "Please don't go." came her soft voice. Trunks turned to her and nodded then sat back down still holding her hand.<br>"Will you just stay…Till I fall asleep?" she said here odd eyes pleading to his dark blue ones.  
>"Of course." Trunks said smiling.<br>"Thank you…Trunks." she said closing her eyes.  
>As Trunks sat there his eyes went to the bandages around her arms and chest. 'I promise I wont let him hurt you again Dracia.' he swore inwardly. Closing his eyes he leaned back Dracia's hand still entwined around his gently.<p>

Just as Bulma had predicted Dracia was up and almost fully healed in just a few short days. Just to be sure Bulma still had Dracia stay with her instead of helping Trunks. For the first few days Dracia sat bored in her room, sometimes she browsed a book Bulma gave her or meditated. But on the forth day Dracia insisted that Bulma let her help in some way. After a few minutes Bulma agreed to give her a task, which was to help her with machine repairs. To Bulma's surprise Dracia had a talent in technology and picked up faster then Bulma had ever seen.  
>"I guess this isn't to hard considering your technology." She joked as Dracia fiddled with the inside of a construction machine.<br>"Not as hard as building a time machine." Dracia teased back and turned winking to the older woman. "But I would like to draw up something that we can build."  
>"Oh?" Bulma asked curious.<br>"It's a regeneration tank. We had them on my ship and they were always needing work. So I know what we need to build it. Right now with my brother..."she paused "We may need it." Dracia said turning back to her work.  
>" I'd be glad to help you. Let's hope we won't need it though. " Bulma said though she was curious about the regeneration tank.<br>Still being held for sick duty Dracia spent most of her time planning her new project ,the regen tank, with Bulma and not long after they were constructing the skeleton.

One day Trunks wandered into the lab looking for Bulma but instead found Dracia. Currently she was to absorbed in her work that when Trunks tapped her on the shoulder she jumped.  
>"Sorry." Trunks said.<br>Dracia giggled shaking her head. "No worries. Need something?"  
>"My mother. Where is she?"<br>"Went to go look at something."  
>"Oh. Will she be back soon?"<br>"Don't know." Dracia said turning back to her work.  
>"What are you building?" Trunks asked not knowing anything about Dracia's project and curious as to what she was building.<br>" A Regen Tank." She answered.  
>"Niffty. Will come in handy."<br>"Yup. Any sightings?"  
>"No the three are keeping a low profile it seems."<br>"I think you scared my brother." Dracia said grinning.  
>"You think?" Trunks said with a wry smile.<br>"Yea. He's never been beaten before. Not even I could."  
>"Wow. I'm flattered."<br>"Oh don't get a big head." Dracia chided playfully and tossed a bolt at Trunks. He caught it quickly and chuckled throwing it back at her.  
>"Okay children." Bulma called walking into the lab.<br>Instantly Dracia blushed and turned back to her work trying to hide her face and Trunks stood up still smiling. "Yes mother."  
>"What brings you to the lab son?"<br>"I wanted to ask you a few things." he looked down to Dracia. "See ya later Dracia." he said then walked over to Bulma and began to ask her advice on different things. As the two drifted away Dracia sighed with relief then dove back into her work trying to push away the knots in her stomach.

Raijin stared at Ramen's broken body as Pocky stood horrified and shocked.  
>"Now I hope you learned your lesson Pocky. If you forget your duty to me once more your brother will pay with his life." Turning away Raijin left the two alone. Once Raijin was away Pocky ran to Ramen and tried to begin tending his wounds.<br>Currently Raijin and the two brothers were staying in a recently abandoned house on the outskirts of a small town. "My dear sister..why do you wish to waste your time with such weaklings." He spoke as he overlooked the town. "You protect them as your own and turn a blind eye when they dishonor you with their ignorance. " Raising his hand Raijin began to form a large energy ball. Once it reached to the size of the house Raijin sent it crashing into the town then began to form another. In just minutes people ran in all directions screaming in shocked surprise as homes were demolished to rubble.  
>"Oh this is so fun! Mayhem! Chaos! I missed this to much." Raijin cackled as he took off into the air and towards the ruined town.<p>

"There. Now just a few more touch ups and I think it'll work.." Dracia said as she stood on a ladder next to a large pod that was the regeneration tank. Diving into its shell she moved wires making sure everything was set right.  
>"Dracia?" Trunks called looking into the lab.<br>"Here." Dracia called without looking up from her task. "What is it?"  
>"Dinners ready mom told me to get you. Are you still working on that tank?" he asked walking over to the large machine.<br>"Almost done. Just a few more finishing touches and I'm-Ahh!" Dracia yelled as an exposed wire caught her off guard causing her to jump back in surprise but as she did the ladder jumped with her tossing her off.  
>Trunks acted quickly and caught Dracia as she fell.<br>"Be careful." he chided looking down to her.  
>Dracia blushed brightly as he held her. "Thank you." she muttered as her heart fluttered in her chest. "You saved me again." she said softly looking up to him a smile on her lips.<br>Trunks smirked and put her down." Just don't make it a habit." he joked.  
>Dracia giggled softly nodding. "I'll try."<br>The two stood there silence filling the air as the two looked to one another. Trunks opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words and closed it again. Dracia looked to him her ice blue eyes looking into his blue ones. For a brief moment Dracia started to step forward and Trunks moved closer to her, as if the two were in a trance. But quickly they snapped out of it as a loud explosion shook the building.  
>"What the.." Trunks trailed and quickly the two ran out of the lab and outside. He and Dracia stopped quickly as the dark sky was lit in an orange glow.<br>"No." Dracia gasped. "Damn him." she cursed jumping into the air.  
>"Dracia don't!" Trunks called concern filling him as he watched her then took off after her. After catching up to her he tried to stop her but she held her ground, speeding towards the explosion.<br>"I can't Trunks. He's killing innocents. I can't just stand by and watch." she said after he tried to stop her again.  
>"But Dracia he's to strong." Trunks said afraid for Dracia.<br>"I don't care. I have to stop him Trunks. For good this time." Dracia said a deep sadness filling her heart and face. She had no wish to kill her own blood but she knew if Raijin wasn't stopped more people would die.  
>"If only we had the dragon balls." Trunks said absently.<br>Dracia slowed looking to him oddly. "The what now?"  
>"Dragon balls. Their special balls that can grant wishes. You collect them all and get two wishes."<br>"Wishes? Can they do anything?" Dracia said wary of such a thing.  
>"Just about. They can even bring someone back from death. They could even get you home." he said though he wished he hadn't he didn't want to give her hope when the balls didn't exist in his time.<br>"Home?" Dracia said then shook her head. "No. I have no home anymore" she said flatly.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up to the party." Raijin called wryly as Dracia and Trunks landed just a few feet away. Pocky and Ramen stood behind Raijin and looked from Dracia to Trunks then back to Raijin waiting silently.  
>"This stops here brother. You can either surrender peacefully or I can end your life. I will only give you this chance once." Dracia said standing defiantly between Trunks and Raijin.<br>"Empty threats don't scare me Dracia." he called to her.  
>"Raijin I mean it. Choose." She said crossing her arms.<br>Raijin's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister defiant pose. He had never seen her so serious before and something in him told him her threats weren't empty.  
>"So be it Sister. If this is how you want to play. "he paused. "I choose option two. That is if you really think you can kill me. Frankly I don't think you have the guts."<br>Dracia sighed looking down. "I'm sorry to hear that Raijin. But I can't let you continue to kill these people. I'll stop you."  
>Raijin laughed loudly. "Then I shall not keep you waiting in suspense." he called disappearing quickly and reappearing behind her. "Ready my sister?" he said raising his fist ready to slam it into her head but she was quicker then he expected and she caught his attack.<br>Dracia smirked as she saw surprise fill his face. "To slow." she taunted.  
>Raijin growled as surprised left his face replaced by anger. "Pocky, Ramen take care of the earthling." he said as he launched himself at Dracia.<br>At Raijin's command both brothers turned to Trunks a dark smile on their face. Leaping into the air they rushed at Trunks. He parried their attacks easily though and soon had the two backing away from his powerful force, the were no match for a half Saiyan and soon they retreated.  
>Meanwhile Dracia and Raijin were fighting, both were now equal in power alone and kept one another at bay. Once Raijin was held back into his defenses by Dracia he sent a large blast at her and changed into a Super Saiyan.<br>Once transformed Raijin began to get the upper hand over Dracia but he was still surprised to see that she could hold up against him better then he thought. Soon though she lost her hold on him and after several powerful attacks and energy blasts Dracia began to fall back blood dripping from her mouth and nose.  
>"Dracia!" Trunks called worried and started to go to her. He stopped when Dacia held her hand up.<br>"No Trunks. I'm fine." she said standing up after a blast took her to the ground. "Only I will have blood on my hands today she said then sent a flurry of powerful energy balls at Raijin. He deflected a few but from the barrage he was sent back away from her.  
>Rushing at him while he was distracted Dracia swung her fists into him catching him a few times but still he kept the upper hand. Dracia huffed as Raijin laughed madly.<br>"Still to weak." he taunted. "You'll never beat me dear sister."  
>Dracia growled and charged at him summoning what strength she still had in her. She was getting tired though and fast. Dracia wondered just how much more she could take. Leaping into the air she flew up as Raijin followed with a blast of energy.<br>In the air though Dracia had the advantage. Easily she held him at bay and soon forced him once again into his defenses. As Dracia fought Raijin, Trunks watched from below worried about her. It took all his will just to keep himself out of their fight and with each punch or kick that hit Dracia made him flinch. He hated to think it but he was unsure if Dracia could beat Raijin at his level.  
>"Dracia!" he yelled as Raijin slammed her into the ground with such force that they made a small crater where they were. Trunks ran over and tackled Raijin as Dracia lay unconscious. Raijin was prepared for the attack from him though and quickly regained himself countering Trunks next attacks.<br>Powering up to Super Saiyan Trunks began to wear into Raijin's offense forcing him back. He swung his fists each one connecting into a different part of Raijin's body. Raijin tried his best to counter Trunks attacks but was caught off guard by the powerful force Trunks put into his attacks.  
>Nearby Dracia came to in the crater and winced as she sat up her body screaming in pain at the motion but she quickly blocked the pain from her mind. Climbing out of the crater Dracia found Trunks fighting Raijin and winning easily.<br>"Damn it.." She cursed at herself. "I need more power..I need to get stronger. I have to save these people from him." Dracia clenched her fists as she talked hating herself for being such a weakling. Anger boiled in her chest and to her surprise her anger brought her power. "Spirits please give me the strength to save this planet from my brother!" she yelled powering up. As she did though she felt a strange rush of energy flow through her. "I need to become stronger!" She yelled as energy sparked around her and her long platinum hair began to flash from its normal color to the golden color of a Super Saiyan and her ice blue eyes went from normal to green blue. After the surge of power filled her Dracia now stood energized from the new power and now was a full Super Saiyan. Golden energy surrounded her body as she sped toward where Raijin and Trunks were fighting.  
>"Out of my way Trunks." she called tackling her brother in mid air. "Your through brother. Your twisted fun stops today as does your life."<br>Trunks went to the side as Dracia slammed into Raijin and began to shove him back past his defenses. Her new power quickly overwhelmed her brother sending him rearing back in shock from her sudden force. Quickly Dracia kept him at bay and with a powerful blast of energy sent him crashing into the ground.  
>"I gave you a choice Raijin. I gave you the choice to stop your rampage across this world." she called floating to the edge of the crater where he lay and looked down at his beaten form, his energy fading back to normal. "I'm sorry brother. I was really hoping you would surrender peacefully. But you leave me no choice."<br>"Dracia..sister why do you stay so blind. Once these people find out what you are they'll kill you." he taunted weakly. "Especially him." he said pointing to Trunks.  
>"No brother. I told Trunks about our past. These people are not like the ones in our home. I wish you could of seen that." Dracia said tears welling in her eyes as she raised her hand. "I'll give you this last chance Raijin. Surrender or perish. It's your choice."<br>"I'll never surrender Dracia you know that. End it quickly...I've no place here anymore." he said laying down and closed his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that Raijin. Perhaps we'll see each other again in the After. she said as she began forming a large ball of energy. "Goodbye my brother. Please find peace in the After." Tears streamed down her face as she let lose the energy at Raijin and in a flash of light his body faded away into the blast leaving behind nothing but a large crater where Raijin once lay.<br>Lowering her hand Dracia powered down and fell to her knees tears flowing down her face. "Why...why did you have to choose death brother...was it so horrible to live along others.." she said as a deep sadness quickly replaced her anger.  
>Trunks slowly walked up to her and knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry Dracia.." he said.<br>Dracia's body shook as she sobbed and as she heard Trunks voice beside her she looked to him. Trunks pulled her to him and waited as she let out her sadness, burying her face into his shoulder.

By the next day Dracia stood outside of Capsule Corp. holding a small piece of paper and a lock of her hair, Trunks stood nearby watching her quietly. Dracia began to talk in an odd language he didn't recognize then she held the paper up into the air for a moment before lowering it again and lighting it on fire. Once the paper and hair were turned to ash Dracia turned back to Trunks and walked up to him.  
>He looked perplexed though as to how she lit the paper on fire. "How'd you do that?" he asked curiously.<br>Dracia smiled slyly. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Like I said. I'm very different then you and different then a Saiyan. "She turned away and walked towards Capsule Corp. "Come on I'm starved. I'll make us some lunch."  
>Trunks smiled nodding. Looking back to where she once stood Trunks wondered if she would tell him about her differences over lunch.<p> 


End file.
